


MEN TO STARTING TO FLY

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explosiones y desastres por una cucaracha, M/M, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Porque nada es mas horrible cuando las alas aparecen, Tony es una diva, Tony y su grito de hombre, drama queen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos somos hombres hasta que la cucaracha comienza a volar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEN TO STARTING TO FLY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Pues aqui esta el Drabble de hoy. Algunos me han estado pidiendo las continuaciones de mis otras historias, les quiero decir que si actualizare esas historias, en su momento. Verán, es mucho mas fácil escribir estas historias cortas por a cuestión que no toman mucho. En cambio los capítulos que debo actualizar son largos, deben ser redactados y corregidos, sin contar que debo saber como ir llevando las situaciones que serán relevantes en la historia.

Si había algo que le gustaba a Tony era poder admirarse, durante las mañanas, en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. Aunque no precisamente es que fuera la mañana del día cuando lo hacía, sino más bien cuando se despertaba, aun en plena tarde, luego de haberse aseado, justo en el proceso que le tomaba poder elegir la ropa con la que se presentaría en el día. Porque era un aspecto importante, era alguien que, a menos que estuviera en su taller durante días descuidando cualquier otro aspecto que no sea su proyecto en marcha, tenía especial cuidado en su aspecto general. Algo que podía tomarle bastante tiempo. Y era esa misma razón por la que Steve ni siquiera se molestaba en esperarse, cuando milagrosamente se levantaba temprano, sabiendo que solo iba a ver al castaño probarse conjunto tras conjunto para terminar recurriendo a uno que ni siquiera se había probado.

—Hoy es día de rojo— decidió al descartar la vigésimo segunda camisa que se había probado, dándose vuelta solo unos instantes para buscar la vigésimo tercera, la cual coloco frente a su cuerpo para verse al espejo. Sin embargo, congelado en su lugar, siguió con la mirada la pequeña mancha negra que se movía por el espejo.

Dejando caer la camisa de entre sus manos, busco cualquier objeto a su alcance que pudiera permitirle matar al pequeño insecto, quien ignorante seguía moviéndose por la superficie como si le permitiera. Y logra alcanzarlo, una lámpara que no le importo jalar, tirando algunos objetos en el proceso, pero sin mover más músculos de los necesarios. Con una gran bocanada de aire entrando por sus labios, estuvo dispuesto a cumplir su cometido hasta que un par de alas se hicieron visibles.

Segundos después la cucaracha hecho a volar para horror de Tony.

—¡Steeeeeeeeveeeee!— sin importarle nada más, gritando por su pareja que logro escucharle desde la sala, Tony hecho a correr fuera de la habitación. Olvidando por completo que solo vestía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sin querer observar al insecto que le seguía en su tan temido vuelo.

Minutos después los gritos se extendieron por toda la torre, incluyendo golpes, explosiones y caídas.


End file.
